With You
by 5NordicCuties
Summary: A dream. Or is it? What is reality? OOC Norway (idk what's behind that mask of his so maybe its not OOC the world may never know ) Very depressing and may be triggering. TRIGGER WARNING there is talk about suicide. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because it all goes to the fantabulous Hidekaz Himaruya. this is my story and I also have it on wattpad


The night breeze ruffled his pale hair. He spread his arms out like and eagle and closed his eyes. His bare feet curled over the edge of the railing. He listened to the rushing water beneath the bridge. He inhaled deeply before sticking out his right foot. He leaned forward and as the wind rushed past him before-

Norway jolted awake and sat bolt upright in bed. His usually expressionless eyes were awash with fear and some relief. Cold sweat trickled down his face and his breaths came out in short puffs.

He ran a pale, trembling hand through his sweat drenched hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets that covered him.

What had brought about that dream? His eyes snapped open and they drifted to the spot next to him. Cold and vacant like it had been ever since the accident. Norway choked out a sob as the pain knotted in his chest. His unforgiving mind flashed back to the memory.

•~•

"Hey Norgey! Look at this!" His boyfriend called out. Scratch that. Fiancé. Norway smiled fondly at the thought. He moved his eyes to look at Denmark who stood on the railing of the bridge. Norway's heart jolted.

"Den, get down from there." His fiancé turned so that his back was to him. Norway's eyes widened. "Den!"

Denmark chuckled as he began turning around. "Hehe, don't worry, babe, I'd never-"

The Dane paused in terror and Norway looked just in time to see a truck ram right into where Denmark had been standing.

"DENMARK!" Norway shrieked, panicking. He ran to the edge and looked down. The river had already been frozen solid for a month and there lay Denmark, unmoving, on top of the ice.

•~•

Tears streamed down his face. Apparently, the truck driver was drunk and the truck had hit an icy patch. Denmark had died on impact.

Norway climbed out of bed and made his way to the window. He gazed up at the stars believing Denmark was up there somewhere. He was free for a moment before the guilt bubbled up.

It was his fault.

His fault that he didnt stop Denmark from climbing up there. His fault he didn't save him at the last second. Hell, he was the one who suggested they go outside and take a walk. If he hadnt bugged Denmark so much about going outside, he would be be able to turn around and see his Denmark laying sound asleep in bed.

Tomorrow would have been the wedding. He growled and kicked his foot against the wall. Why was the world so cruel? 'Give him back!' He thought as he pressed his forehead against the cold window.

The horrible idea crossed his mind. Just listen to the dream. He walked to his bedside table and picked up the pocket knife. Slowly and numbly he carved a line down his forearm. He moved to do the same to his other arm when he woke suddenly.

His blue eyes cracked open and there was sunlight filtering in from the somewhat shuttered window. He turned his head to see a person sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away.

Denmark...

The Norwegian launched himself at the other male's back and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. Denmark stroked Norway's hair and hummed a little.

"Morning Norge. What's up?" He heard Norway sniff and to his shock, there was tears soaking his shirt. "Norway?"

Denmark turned around to pull the Norwegian into his lap. His head rested against the Dane's chest. Norway gripped his shirt until his knuckles turned white. Denmark ran a hand down his back.

"What's-"

"Don't leave me. Don't EVER leave me." Norway's usually monotone voice was choked with emotion. Denmark hushed him.

"Don't worry, babe, I'd never-" Norway reached a hand up and pressed a finger to his lips. Denmark gently took his wrist and kissed the tips of his fingers. "Leave you." He finished.


End file.
